Jealous Love
by Synthesizing-Techno
Summary: Mathias Kohler had a problem and Lukas Bondevik played a major role along with Berwald Oxenstierna, despite being on good terms. Mathias wants to forget every little trouble he has and that's what his savior does even if it's only temporarily, alcohol helps the pain, right? Now he's skipping classes and shutting himself out from the world and Lukas noticed. M for sexual theme later


**_Italicized words represent Mathias' thoughts and bold words represent notes/letters/messages._**

**_Keep this in mind as the story progresses and continues, thank you._**

Mathias Kohler was struggling with a problem and that problem happened to be Lukas Bondevik, he was actually part of the huge problem. The two had been growing apart from each other to the point where they could consider each other strangers and Mathias actually didn't enjoy that much since he noticed that Lukas was getting closer to Berwald. Mathias claims that he and Berwald are on good terms, but that didn't stop the jealously that boiled within him and the slight reminiscence of hatred to rise slowly.

Mathias would always watch the two talk, even Tino and Emil sometimes participated in the conversations. This appeared to be one of those days as well, as he watched the two near each other. The Dane kept his eyes on both Lukas and Berwald as the two were talking, however he wasn't skilled at lip reading and if he was skilled with lip reading the words would probably go through one end and right out the other. Mathias was completely clueless with the current conversation between the two and this caused the jealously within him to make him think lies, "Stupid Berwald... The whole being interested in Tino must be an act because it's plain to see that you like Lukas. _My Lukas_." He muttered angrily and looked away from the two.

Three months ago when the students returned back to the Academy and the first few weeks of school was when his feelings developed for Lukas Bondevik. He wasn't quite sure how he ended up falling for him in the first place, he must admit. He glanced back and watched from the sidelines as the two were still conversing with each other and let out a long sigh, "Lukas looks so happy though and my jealously might ruin that happiness.." He said quietly to himself and received a few glances from the other students who were around. The Dane slumped down in his seat and fiddled with his lunch for today. Mathias' eyes still rested on Lukas and Berwald while he allowed his mind to wander.

_Mathias oh Mathias, are you really going to allow Berwald to talk to Lukas?_

_Don't you want to make him happy instead of Berwald? I know you want to._

_But wait, you're afraid that Lukas won't feel the same and you might make him upset._

_You really are a sad person, Mathias._

The Danish boy grumbled as jealously was rotting his mind again and returned back to reality to only realize that both Lukas and Berwald were gone, even Emil and Tino. Mathias wondered where they disappeared off and finally turned his attention to his lunch, instead of finding his plain brown bag he noticed that there was a neatly folded note that read:

**You know I noticed you've been pretty down lately. It was kind of hard to tell at first, but I figured it out~! You really need help, don't you? I got something that can work! When lunch is over just skip your next period class and meet me under the bleachers. I mean leave it up to the awesome me!**

Mathias placed the note down slowly and looked at the clock; there was only five more minutes to go. The Danish boy was surprised that someone like Gilbert would actually help him unless it was some lame joke that Antonio, Francis, and Him came up with. He sat there for a moment looking at his lunch then to the doors that lead out into the football field, "Am I really that desperate? Rend…" He said under his breath as he got up from his seat and walked towards the doors. He completely discarded his own lunch and he didn't really care at the moment too.

_This better be good. This better help me. I need help, I want to forget. Gilbert better have something that works. Please don't be some lame joke those three came up with._

**Author's Note:** I would deeply appreciate positive reviews and if you liked it maybe follow or favorite the story.

not saying you have too but it would be wonderful if you did. Thank you for reading!


End file.
